


Challenge

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [145]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: With holidays over, Smokescreen is sooo bored being cooped up during the winter, with no Decepticon or relic activity....





	1. Sooo Bored!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With holidays over, Smokescreen is sooo bored being cooped up during the winter, with no Decepticon or relic activity....


	2. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead suggested videogames, and Bumblebee is interested....Smokescreen would rather race for real. Optimus doesn't want his Autobots getting involved in races, or worse caught!


	3. Count me in!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of a challenge from fans is drawing attention....


	4. Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the bots are up for a challenge, truth or dare, reaction to a show, movie, commercial, or? Let's try to keep it where everyone can enjoy...they want to keep their dignity intact!


	5. Beeswarriorgoddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet isn't so sure he wants to play, Optimus just wants his Autobots safe!


End file.
